Adventures of Bladers and Trainers
by Dancing Angel 34
Summary: The Bladebreakers enter the New Dimension of Pokemon. There they meet their Old enemies with new powers and then the battle begins. The Battle between the heroes and villains of both dimensions. Includes TyHil, AshMisty, KaiOC and many other couples. Please suggest appropriate title. Do read and review :D


_Hello Friends, this is my first story in Pokemon-Beyblade crossover. I have written a Pokemon one-shot 'Until We Meet Again' but I haven't written any beyblade fic yet. So, I hope you guys will like it. Here is the first chapter._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A New Beginning!?**_

 _ **Beyblade Dimension-:**_

 _It was a bright morning and the sun shone brightly over the dojo of the famous Bladebreaker and World Champion Tyson Granger. The whole surrounding was full with melodious chirping of the birds. But it didn't remain the same when a sound was heard._

 _"TYSON!"_

 _And after that sound, a sound of thud came, as if someone fell down. In a room, fallen Tyson sat unwillingy._

 _"Oh no Hilary, why you have to wake me up by yelling?" the world champion retorted making weird faces._

 _"Who could say that you are a world champion Tyson? You never wake up early. You have to practice, have you forgot? Others are already ready." A certain brunette yelled at him in her usual bossing style, placing her hands on her hips._

 _"Give me a break, Hils! Only 2 days ago the Justice Five league is over and we all are tired. Please stop bossing around me." Tyson said standing up and entering the bathroom to take a bath._

 _"Tyson, why don't you beheave like a champion?" Hilary yelled at him as he disappeared into the bathroom, "Geez, that Tyson!" she walked near his wardrobe and took out his clothes, "He doesn't even remember to take his clothes." She said in disgust and then walked out of his room._

 _"Your face tells that Tyson was still asleep, right?" a young, handsome and tall black haired boy asked Hilary as he appeared._

 _"Right Hiro! He will never change." Hilary sighed and went to watch others practicing._

 _Tyson came out of the bathroom and found that his clothes were already on the bed._

 _"Hilary!" he smiled to himself, got ready for practice and went in the backyard of the dojo where the others were practicing._

 _"Go Drigger, Tiger Claw Attack!" Ray exclaimed as he ordered his bit-beast to use the attack on his opponent's beyblade._

 _"Dranzer, Blazing Gig!" Kai ordered his fellow bit-beast to attack his opponent, when Tyson arrived there._

 _"Go on Kai! I know you will win." Tyson shouted supporting his dear friend and sitting next to Hilary._

 _Kai smiled in return and concentrated back on his match against Ray. However, Hilary didn't like the fact that he was supporting Kai and not Ray._

 _"Oh come on Tyson, Ray can also win. It's not only Kai who has got tricks and power to win." Hilary yelled at him and Kenny and Max looked at them instead of watching the Kai and Ray battling._

 _"Hey Hilary, what's wrong in supporting Kai? Kai is my hero!" Tyson laughed hysterically._

 _"Nothing is wrong but you should not say it when the battle is between your two friends, Tyson. Ray will feel hurt." Hilary stood up and placed her hands on her hips._

 _"He will not. I know." Tyson stated calmly._

 _"He will not say but inside he will feel bad." Hilary shouted at him._

 _"I told you he won't!" now Tyson stood up and yelled at her clenching his fists._

 _Kenny and Max looked at each other and gave a *not again* look to each other. There Kai and Ray's ended by draw. They both walked near the others._

 _"You are the worst Tyson." Spatting those words at Tyson, she left._

 _"Same goes to you. Just get lost and don't come back." He yelled at her and sat down frowning._

 _"Tyson, that was harsh. You should not have said it" Chief explained him while the others gave a nod._

 _"Please Chief, don't you start like her." Tyson coldly replied._

 _"What is wrong is wrong Tyson!" Ray tried to make him understand, "She must have felt so bad. Whatever she said was for supporting me and Tyson I will never feel bad if you will not support me but I will feel bad if you will ever say her like this again."_

 _"Ray is right Tyson. You should say her sorry." Kai stated coldly as usual. His hands were folded near his chest and his eyes were closed._

 _"Come on guys, you now me more than you know her. Why are you all taking her side?" Tyson asked irritated by their supportiveness towards her._

 _"Tyson, one should never be rude to any girl and Hilary is your best friend since childhood." Max tried to explain him, "You fought with her about a small reason of supporting your friend or not. Wasn't that stupid of you Tyson?" Max asked angrily._

 _"Look Tyson, she has been doing so much for the Bladebreakers. Her hatred of beyblades has gone only because of you. Don't you forget Tyson, she was the one with you after I, Ray and Max left you." Kai angrily shouted at him now opening his angry eyes, "except Kenny, Hiro and Daichi. But she was with you. You will never know how it feels when someone hates you a lot. It is all vain explaining, you will always be stubborn and childish, fighting with her over little and stupid things." Kai left leaving the others with surprised looks on their faces._

 _Ray understood what he wanted to say. He smiled looking at Kai who had just left the dojo. Tyson felt bad, he was angry on himself. All were right, he acted so stupid towards her. It was such a little thing and he asked her to never return to them. All left him alone for some time thinking that it might help him reducing his anger._

 _How crazy of me! I hurt her, I hurt my childhood friend. How I forgot what she had been to me in all those days when my friends left me? How I forgot that her food was the thing I wanted everytime? She had done a lot for me, for my friends, my team. She was with me till the end, she believed in me all the time and I-I…Damn it! I should not have said her to leave and not return._

 _He clenched his fists and punched the wooden flooring of the dojo. He stood up and left the dojo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hilary was quietly lying on her bed with her hands under her head and eyes stuck up on the roof. She was thinking about her fight with Tyson today._

 _I was crazy. I should not have yelled at him about such a stupid thing. I know him since childhood and I am very well known about his behavior then why-why I yelled at him?_

 _" **Just get lost and don't come back!"**_

 _She remembered Tyson yelling at her._

 _Does he hate me that much? She thought to herself._

 _Suddenly, she heard some utensils falling in the kitchen. She quickly ran outside her room in the kitchen and found her mom struggling to get water._

 _"Mom", Hilary called her mother as she approached her, "you should not have left the bed. Why didn't you call me?" she gave her mother a glass of water._

 _"I thought you are still with Tyson." Her mom replied as she drank the water._

 _"Mom, your health is worsening day by day!" Hilary stated, feeling worried about her mom._

 _Hilary was so young when she lost her father. Now her mom was on bed with cancer on her last stage. She never told her friends about this. Her mom refused her to do so. She saved all the money for her daughter's studies and chose to die without taking treatment for the disease. Whenever Hilary asked her about it, she always replied that she wanted to meet her father soon. Hilary felt sad because of her, her mom was not able to take medicines and treatment. Hilary tried everything to keep her mom's health stable but her condition worsened when Hilary left with the BladeBreakers for their world tournaments._

 _Hilary held her mom and took her in her bedroom. She made her lay on the bed and sat next to her as she fell asleep._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Pokemon Dimension-_**

 _"NO! NOT AGAIN!"_

 _"Please!" three girly voices pleaded._

 _"I said no and that's final." A certain red-headed girl said, irritated by her three sisters._

 _"But Misty-" the eldest of the Sensational Sisters said as her youngest sister cut her._

 _"No buts, Daisy" Misty said as she made her way to the pool to feed her Pokemons._

 _"Misty, Please!" the three sisters held her hands and pleaded her. Misty looked at them, irritated by their constant pleading she finally agreed._

 _"Thanks Mist!" the three chirped in joy and Misty was more irritated by the nickname they used for her._

 _"Don't call me Mist!" she yelled as she clenched her fists and then went near her Pokemons._

 _Misty was feeding her Pokemons and they were having fun with her. It was afternoon and they wanted her to play with them. Togepi climbed on her shoulders and asked her to play with her. All her Pokemons started running in circles around her. They wanted her to smile and laugh. From some days the Gym Leader was sad and was not smiling. They wanted their trainer to be happy._

 _"Hey, what's going on?" asked a voice as the person entered the Gym._

 _"Trace!" Misty shouted in joy as she ran and hugged the Prof. Oak's assistant._

 _"Hey Mist! How are you?" he hugged her back. He felt so good. He never saw Misty this happy after seeing him. It was after many months they met after all._

 _"I am good Tracey. How are you?" she asked breaking the hug._

 _"I am fine." Tracey replied her and Togepi went near him. "Hey Togepi, nice to see you!" Tracey said as he picked the egg-pokemon in his hands._

 _"Toge Pi!" she squealed in joy moving her hands as Tracey patted her head._

 _"Where were you Trace?" Misty asked him, "It has been many months since I have seen you."_

 _"Yeah, I was out with Prof. Oak. He needed my help with some of his experiments." Tracey replied, "How is the Gym going on?"_

 _"It is nice Trace."_

 _"Any news from Ash, where is he now?" Tracey asked curiously about the raven-haired Pokemon trainer who was travelling for his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master in different regions._

 _Misty's smile disappeared at the thought of Ash. Tracey read her expressions and changed the topic. Tracey knew about Misty's feelings for Ash but he thought after all these years she had moved on. He was wrong, she still think about him._

 _"Hey Misty, I'm pretty hungry. Can we eat something?" his asked, his tone changed to distract her from Ash's thoughts._

 _"Yes, sure Trace! Let's go." She held his hand and took him to the kitchen._

 _"Master, Prof. Oak's assistant Tracey Sketchit is also here. We can have 2 birds in one bullet." A man wearing black goggles hiding in the bush near the Cerulean Gym spoke on his walkie-talkie. He kept the walkie-talkie in his pocket and smirked, "Just a little longer Misty Waterflower, you will soon meet your loving Ash Ketchum, but in the heavens."_

* * *

 ** _How was it guys? Do review to tell me if I had made any mistakes. Feel free to PM me and please suggest a good title. I really stink at titles. :P_**

 ** _Till then, Bye._**

 ** _See ya soon!_**

 ** _~Shreya/Priti_**


End file.
